Herbicides are used extensively in agronomy for controlling weeds and other undesirable plants. Because of their phytotoxicity, herbicides also kill or significantly inhibit the growth and yield of desirable plants.
Some plants, for example Arabidopsis, inherently possess or develop resistance to certain herbicides upon repeated exposure to herbicides with the same mode of action. It has been a goal of plant biotechnologists to identify, isolate and clone plant genes that confer resistance to herbicides and use these genes to transform desirable plants such as crops to render them herbicide resistant.
Several methods for generating or identifying herbicide resistance in plants are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,719,046, 5,633,444 and 5,597,717 disclose a plant sulfonaaide resistant gene and methods for transforming plant cells whose growth is inhibited by sulfonamides, with vectors containing this gene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,765 discloses a method for producing transgenic wheat plants. This method comprises delivering a heterologous DNA to a Type C embryonic wheat callus in a suspension culture by an accelerated particle bombardment method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,092 discloses polynucleotides encoding a cyanobacterial and plant acetyl-CoA carboxylase. This patent discloses processes for increasing the herbicide resistance of a monocotyledonous plant, comprising transforming the plant with a DNA molecule encoding a herbicide resistant polypeptide having the ability to catalyze the carboxylation of acetyl-CoA. The patent further discloses that the transgenic plants produced are resistant to herbicides such as arylphenoxyproprionates and cyclohexanediones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,732 discloses methods for isolating herbicide-resistant plants. The patent describes the use of in vitro cell culture methods for isolating plant cell lines that are resistant to herbicides such as imidazolinones and sulfonamides.
The trait for a specific herbicide resistance is most often associated with a particular enzyme. One such enzyme which has been of interest in its association of conferring herbicide resistance in plants is acetohydroxy-acid synthase (xe2x80x9cAHASxe2x80x9d), also known as acetolactate synthase (xe2x80x9cALS,xe2x80x9d E.C. 4.1.3.18). It is an essential enzyme in plants and many microorganisms, and in most plants the enzyme is sensitive to herbicides. The AHAS enzyme catalyzes the first step in the biosynthesis of the branched-chain amino acids, isoleucine, leucine, and valine, and its activity is allosterically inhibited by these amino acids. AHAS activity is also inhibited by several classes of herbicides, including imidazolinone compounds such as imazethapyr (PURSUIT(copyright), American Cyanamid, Parsipanny, N.J.); sulfonylurea-based compounds such as sufometuron methyl (OUST(copyright), E.I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Del.); triazolopyrimidine sulfonamides (Broadstrike(trademark), Dow Elanco; see Gerwick et al. Pestic. Sci. 29: 357-364, 1990); sulfamoylureas (Rodaway et al., Mechanism of Selectively of Ac 322,140 in Paddy Rice, Wheat and Barley, Proc. Brighton Crop Protec. Conf, Weeds, 1993); pyrimidyl-oxy-benzoic acids (STABLE(copyright), Kumiai Chemical Industry Co., E.I. du Pont de Nemours and Company), and sulfonylcarboxamides (Alvarado et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,914). Inhibition of AHAS activity may lead to the inability of the plant to make the branched amino acids or to the accumulation of toxic metabolites and, therefore, plant death.
Genes encoding AHAS enzymes have been isolated from enteric bacteria, including Escherichia coli and Salmonella typhimurium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,779 discloses a nucleic acid sequence coding for an xcex1-AHAS enzyme from Lactococcus and vectors containing same for transforming microorganisms. The transgenic microorganisms produce an enhanced amount of the AHAS enzyme.
Japanese Patent Document No. JP08214882 discloses a nucleic acid sequence for a large and a small subunit of AHAS from Rhodobacter capsulatus. The gene sequences are used to transform photosynthetic microorganisms to improve the production of AHAS enzyme for the synthesis of amino acids.
In eukaryotes, a gene encoding a polypeptide homologous to the large subunits of bacterial AHAS enzymes has been identified in the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Genes encoding mutant large subunits of AHAS from various plants have also been isolated, cloned, and used to create transgenic plants that are resistant to herbicides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,011, 5,013,659, 5,141,870 and 5,378,824 disclose nucleic acid fragments encoding a mutant plant ALS protein associated with herbicide resistance. The mutant ALS large subunit protein confers herbicide resistance to sulfonylurea compounds in plants. The nucleic acid fragments encoding this mutant large subunit protein are used in vectors to transform plants which are normally sensitive to sulfonylurea herbicides. The transgenic plants resulting from such transformation are resistant to sulfonylurea herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,437 discloses a large subunit gene and enzyme isolated from cocklebur, Xanthium sp., which confer resistance to several structurally unrelated classes of herbicides in plants, plant tissues and seeds. The patent discloses herbicides which normally inhibit AHAS activity.
Herbicide resistant AHAS large subunit genes have also been rationally designed. WO 96/33270, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,973 and 5,928,937 disclose structure-based modeling methods for the preparation of AHAS variants, including those that exhibit selectively increased resistance to herbicides such as imidazolines and AlAS inhibiting herbicides. This document discloses isolated DNAs encoding such variants, vectors containing these DNAs, methods for producing the variant polypeptides, and herbicide resistant plants containing specific AHAS gene mutations.
The prokaryotic AHAS enzymes exist as two distinct, but physically associated, protein subunits. In prokaryotes, the two polypeptides, a xe2x80x9clarge subunitxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9csmall subunit,xe2x80x9d are expressed from separate genes. Three major AHAS enzymes, designated I, II and III, all having large and small subunits, have been identified in enteric bacteria. In prokaryotes, the AHAS enzyme has been shown to be a regulatory enzyme in the branched amino acid biosynthetic pathway (Miflin, B. J. Arch. Biochm. Biophys. 146:542-550, 1971), and only the large subunit has been observed as having catalytic activity. From studies of AHAS enzymes from microbial systems, two roles have been described for the small subunit: 1) the small subunit is involved in the allosteric feedback inhibition of the catalytic large subunit when in the presence of isoleucine, leucine or valine or combinations thereof; and 2) the small subunit enhances the activity of the large subunit in the absence of isoleucine, leucine or valine. The small subunit has also been shown to increase the stability of the active conformation of the large subunit (Weinstock et al. J. Bacteriol. 174:5560-5566, 1992). The expression of the small subunit can also increase the expression of the large subunit as seen for AHAS I from E. coli (Weinstock et al. J. Bacteriol. 174:5560-5566, 1992).
In these microbial systems, the large subunit alone in vitro exhibits a basal level of activity that cannot be feedback-inhibited by the amino acids isoleucine, leucine or valine. When the small subunit is added to the same reaction mixture containing the large subunit, the specific activity of the large subunit increases.
The large AHAS subunit protein has been identified in plants and isolated and used to transform plants. An AHAS mutant allele isotype of the AHAS3 large subunit protein, having the tryptophan at position 557 replaced with leucine has been found in a Brassica napus cell line (Hattori et al. Mol. and Gen. Genet. 246: 419425, 1995). The mutant protein product of this gene confers sulfonylurea, imidazolinone and triazolopyridine resistance to the cell line. This mutant allele, when expressed in transgenic plants, also confers resistance to these herbicides.
An AHAS herbicide-resistant, double-mutant allele of the large subunit of Arabidopsis thaliana has also been identified (Planta 196:64-68, 1995). The gene, csrl-4, encodes an AHAS enzyme with altered kinetics which is resistant to chlorsulfuron, imazapyr, and triazolopyrimidine. The csrl-4 gene when expressed in plants affects the growth of the plants in response to added L-valine and L-leucine.
Until recently, there was no direct evidence that a small subunit protein of AHAS existed in eukaryotic organisms. Recently, other groups, through the use of Expressed Sequence Tags (ESTs), have identified sequences homologous to the microbial AHAS small subunit genes in a eukaryote, the plant Arabidopsis. They showed that a randomly isolated Arabidopsis cDNA sequence had sequence homology with AHAS small subunit sequences from microbial systems. Since then, ESTs from small subunit genes have been described from other eukaryotes such as yeast and red algae (Duggleby 1997, Gene 190:245). Duggleby discloses three EST sequences, two from Arabidopsis and one from rice, that have homology to known prokaryotic small subunit gene sequences.
More recently, WO 98/37206 discloses the use of an ALS small subunit cDNA sequence from Nicotiana plumbaginifolia for screening herbicides which inhibit the holoenzyme. Until the present invention, however, the complete genoric sequence of a eukaryotic AHAS small subunit protein gene had not been determined, nor had a eukaryotic AHAS small subunit protein been produced or isolated from Arabidopsis.
The present invention provides DNA sequences encoding a biologically functional eukaryotic AHAS small subunit protein and functional variants thereof. In accordance with the invention, the Arabidopsis AHAS small subunit gene has been cloned and sequenced. Expression vectors containing DNA sequences encoding a eukaryotic AHAS small subunit protein are provided for transforming plants. Expression vectors are also provided which contain genes encoding both large and small subunits of an AHAS protein or proteins. The vectors may be used in methods to produce transgenic plants of interest, such as dicot and monocot crop-plants, including wheat, barley, rice, sugarcane, cotton, corn, soybean, sugar beet, canola and the like. The transgenic plants so produced will possess an elevated level of tolerance to certain herbicides, such as imidazolinones.
The invention also relates to methods for constructing DNA vectors including plasnids containing the AHAS small subunit protein genes. The vectors of the invention are suitable for transforming a broad range of plants and may also be engineered to contain a DNA sequence encoding an AHAS large subunit protein.
Vectors containing the complementary eukaryotic small subunit protein gene, for example, the gene derived from Arabidopsis or maize, can be used to transform an imidazolinone-tolerat plant to enhance herbicide resistance by a secondary mechanism.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, expression vectors are provided which conitain DNA sequences encoding the large and small AHAS subunit proteins and the promoters for the large and small subunits of AHAS as coordinately regulated expression systems in plants.
For certain monocot crops, it may be preferred to use a monocot AHAS small subunits gene and promoter such as those derived from rice or maize. These genes are useful for applications involving the development of transgenic monocot plants which exhibit herbicide resistance to imidazolinones or other AHAS-inhibiting herbicides.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a method for creating transgenic crop plants that exhibit high level tolerance or resistance to imidazolinone herbicides. The method comprises introducing a DNA construct, such as a plasmid vector containing an herbicide resistant mutant of the AHAS large subunit gene and an AHAS small subunit gene, into a plant that is normally sensitive or partially resistant to imidazolinones. Once the vector is introduced into plant tissue, the vector uses the endogenous mechanisms of the plant to express the large and small subunit proteins. The increased production of exogenous large and small subunits of the AHAS enzyme confers enhanced imidazolinone resistance to the plant. This increased imidazolinone resistance results from an increase in catalytic activity, stability, resistance to degradation or resistance to inhibition of the large subunit protein in the presence of increased amounts of small subunit protein in the plant.
In a preferred embodiment, the large and small subunit genes of the AHAS enzyme ares present on a single plasmid which integrates as one into the genome of the transformed plants, and segregates as a single locus for easier breeding of herbicide resistant crops.
In another embodiment of the invention, the DNA construct or vector comprises a herbicide-resistant large AHAS subunit gene and a small AHAS subunit protein gene fused into a single gene, operably linked to and expressed from a single promoter.
The small subunit protein of AHAS produced by the present vectors may also be used as a new target site for herbicides or used in combination with the large subunit to screen for putative inhibitors of the large subunit.
The invention also relates to methods of utilizing the small subunit DNA sequences as screening tools to identify mutations of the AHAS enzyme which confer herbicide resistance in plants. In this aspect of the invention, organisms coexpressing the large and small subunit of AHAS are screened for mutations which confer resistance to herbicides in plants. The mutant gene products are isolated and tested in vivo for the effects of herbicides including imidazolinones. Then, mutant herbicide resistant forms are isolated.